Page of Resources
This page is for anyone having trouble making plants and zombies. These are templates and resources for possible games, or simple creations. PvZ Heroes Resources Templates These are tools that can be used to make PvZ Heroes Creations Alegend.png|Legendary Fighter Card Frame cardframes.png|HD Card Frames (For making Card Sprites) first4.png|First 4 Rartity Ribbons (Heroes) event.png|Event Ribbon legendary.png|Legendary Ribbon RINGED.png|PvZH Card Ring (Uncolored) and Grass Background from Heroes SpriteAtlasTexture-HeroesInlineSpriteAtlas-512x1024-fmt34 #0014.png|HD UI Images with numbers browncoat_head #672034.png|HD Zombie Tophead (HD) browncoat_jaw #672071.png|HD Zombie Jaw browncoat_body #672066.png|Browncoat Body (for anyone making browncoat armor variants) flamencozombie_hand_R_2.png|Zombie Hand 1 octozombie_zombie_hand_left #898137.png|Zombie Hand 2 octozombie_zombie_hand_right #898295.png|Zombie Hand 3 spacecadet_hand_left_front.png|Zombie Hand 4 (Part 1) spacecadet_hand_left_back #201031.png|Zombie Hand 4 (Part 2) browncoat_hand.png|Zombie Hand 5 flagzombie_arm_left_top #383041.png|Browncoat Arm (For anyone making browncoat armor variants) flagzombie_arm_left.png|Browncoat Arm 2 (For anyone who wants to make browncoat armor variants) imp_head #594085.png|Imp Head (Part 1) imp_jaw.png|Imp Head (Part 2) imp_body_upper.png|Imp Body (For anyone looking to make Imp Variants like Loudmouth Imp) imp_hand_left #594016.png|Imp's left hand imp_hand_right #721063.png|Imp's right hand imp_upper_arm_right.png|Imp Upper Arm (Right) imp_forearm #459015.png|Imp Forearm imp_upper_arm #721128.png|Imp Upper Arm (left - since you cant see his other arm due to perspective) imp_body_lower.png|Imp Abdomin barrelrider_leg #459163.png|Imp leg barrelrider_foot.png|Imp Foot SwabbieTorso.png|Swabbie's Torso (For anyone who wants to make Pirate Imp variants) SwabbieJaw.png|Swabbie's Jaw imppiratecaptain_jaw #340195.png|Old Imp Jaw ImpFingers.png|Imp Hand Holding (Part 1) ImpHand(WithoutFingers).png|Imp Hand Holding (Part 2) ZombieBase1.png|Zombie Ground Front Zombiebase2.png|Zombie Ground Back plantfood_burst.png|Legendary Glow (Bottom) plantfood_glow #770073.png|Legendary Glow (Back) Basic envioment.png|Basic Enviroment ChubbyZombieTemplateH.png|Chubby Zombie Template (For Zombies similar to Overstuffed Zombie) Free-To-Use Cards These are cards that can be used in games but cannot have an official page for them. These are unused, unfinished, or concept art found in PvZ Heroes' Code, not fan made. These are, again, distributed for the use of downloading, cropping, and putting into a game. fishyimp.png|Big Wave Beach Imp (In PvZ Heroes Style) superimp.png|Wannabe Hero Imp in PvZ Heroes Style herocto.png|Octopus Zombie (In heroes style) swabbie.png|PvZH Swabbie Imp spaceimp.png|PvZ Heroes Styled Space Imp PvZ2 Templates We highly recommend to not use the 96x96 lawn tile. It promoted a low quality standard, so we have fanmade or official renditions of templates to use. ZombieTemplate111.png|Normal Zombie ChubbyZombieTemplate111.png|Chubby Zombie HappyZombieTemplate111.png|Happy Zombie StrongZombieTemplate111.png|Strong Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|This is the highest resolution copy of the Feastivus Basics' textures. It contains all body textures and the sprites for their armor, including the flag. ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTBASICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Here are the textures for the Ancient Egypt Basic Zombies. This is useful if you want to make something that has bandaged limbs, for example. ATLASES_ZOMBIEEIGHTIES8BITGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|8-bit Zombie's textures, and armor. ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEBASICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Frostbite Caves Zombies' textures. Useful if you want to make something that uses a parka, or if you need the ice blocks Zombietutorial.png|Piñata Party/Tutorial/Modern Day Basics' textures. A lot of zombies use this as their base. ATLASES_ZOMBIEBEACHOCTOPUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Octo Zombie's textures. This is very useful for making a "strong zombie" variant, or if you want to make something based on octopi. ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGETROGLOBITEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Troglobite's textures, useful for making icy "strong zombies" ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATESWASHBUCKLERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Swashbuckler uses a unique set of leg textures and has different hand textures. ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYRELICHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Relic Hunter also does this but has completely different clothing textures. ATLASES_ZOMBIEDARKWIZARDGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Wizard's textures. Useful if you are making a zombie that uses a staff. ATLASES_ZOMBIETEMPLATES_1536_00_PTX.png|Template Image 1 (Has textures from Wizard, Dark Basic, Tutorial Basic, Tutorial Imp, Tutorial Garg, Yeti Imp and Dino Basic. Takes textures from West Zombies (their glove and armour + flags), and from Birthdayz variants (the balloons and the nearby string) Use this as a template for Basics, Gargantuars, wizard-like zombies, and even making your own basic variants. Made by Birdstar. Coming Soon (We accept fan renditions) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki